


colors

by classic_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_fangirl/pseuds/classic_fangirl
Summary: Levi doesn't appreciate color until someone stumbles into his life.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this planning to write a few one shot chapters kinda based off of the paragraphs and such in these. Not really looking for an overall plot, more snapshots into the relationship. Also cross-posted to tumblr under wordsofareader (this is where you can also find headcanons, requests, etc. Feel free to give me a follow over there).

Often the first impression of Levi was a soldier of steel, hardened through fights with humans and titans alike. Cold eyes with an even colder attitude, he was titled humanity’s strongest, impossibly invincible. Levi, untouched by even emotions. A monotone voice with crass language and a sarcastic bite.

But if one were to stumble upon a small leather bound sketchbook, his lover’s initials tucked neatly into the corner of the inside cover, they would encounter an entirely different narrative.

Spotted scarlet and crimson blood breathing the pain of battle, the danger, and the struggle to survive off of the page. The thin ODM gear wires whizzing through the pages, slashes of sword blades, and booming of cannon fire. Smoke and titan steam drifting away in the distance as the scouts ventured home, battered from barrage of giants they fought to reclaim their home. Soaked bandages, tear stained faces, and the bodies of scouts returning from their final mission.

Fading sunsets that bled from rouge to clementine to violet delicately framed the small body of a man; the radiant spectacle reflecting from his grey eyes, a rose soaked glow enveloping his face, and the subtle curve of his lip doing more justice to Levi than snippets from a newspaper. The shifting amber of his tea with honey, the dim glow of the oil lamps, or the soft saffron of the spring flowers seeped through the paper.

A living masterpiece, the sketchbook held little to no imperfections. Those were scribbled away on the backs of scraps or old letters. Their yellowing pages were filled with pencil marks, an artist determined to perfect their work before finally capturing it between the cream pages of the sketchbook.

Verdant forests and brush, endless fields beyond the walls. Hedges surrounded the headquarters as tiny soldiers mingled about. Levi's tiny figure mixed with the giant trees and gaping titan mouths below. A green cape that billowed in the wind. Flags waving along the wall. A drawer full of patches, winged and bloodstained.

The skies clear and endless, the silver of his eyes glowing with a blue flame, and the gentle caress of the breeze. A man half the size of his horse, her black and blue hair swaying in the wind. An image of the shattered reflections on the day the corps got into a water fight post expedition, the laughter filling the air both crazed and relieved as blood and tears flowed downstream.

Evenings swallowed by the violet of twilight. Two hands holding a paintbrush, showing one the delicate strokes necessary to paint the petite flowers adorning a lilac bush. A paper package with indigo and purple oozing through paper and a stained uniform jacket.

But all that was missing from these dedicated pages was the artist themself, Levi not being one to express himself through color. Nevertheless, the pages of his lover were soaked in a gentle pink.

He found it a nice change from grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
